corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukasa Mikuni
is a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 3-7, and a character introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. Design Tsukasa has medium length orange hair with two long strands covering his face. He has light purple eyes and wears the Kisaragi Academy male uniform - a gray gakuran and white shirt (also part of the Kisaragi uniform) both partly unbuttoned at the collar with his student ID pinned to his left pocket. Personality Tsukasa is shown to be friendly and optimistic. He is laid back and relatively straightforward in his words, which can be easily misinterpreted of him being ignorant or insensitive to other people's feelings. He is seen to enjoy being alone, though he will not refuse anyone who comes to him and have a conversation. Tsukasa is willing to risk himself to protect people he cares about if the situation calls him to do so. Plot |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #3; 『Encounter』 The story begins with a young Yui Shishido, still being in a student at Kisaragi Academy Senior High. One day, Yui realizes she forgot something at the school. She had just heard about "Yoshie After School," the story of a ghost teacher that lurks inside the school after 7 P.M., so she expresses her worries to Tsukasa. But he tells her that the story is fake and that she doesn't need to worry. However, after 7 PM inside Kisaragi Academy, the ghost tries to catch Yui. Suddenly Tsukasa appears to save her since he was worried even if he didn't believe the story. He grabs Yui's hand, and they both run to escape from the ghost. They later hide in a classroom, and Tsukasa is worried about Yui's condition. Noticing Yui injured herself, he suggests them to go back to the nurse's office, but Yui is scared that the ghost will find them again. Tsukasa promises Yui that he will protect her and they should get Yui's injury treated before it worsens. Tsukasa then gives Yui a charm from his grandmother to protect her from danger. Yui initially refused, but he insists that he will be fine. Then Yoshie's spirit finds and approaches them again, and Tsukasa tells Yui to run while he distracts Yoshie's attention. Tsukasa later finds Yui on the ground half-conscious after being attacked by Yoshie and asks her why didn't she run to save herself, but Yui then faints. Yui wakes up in the school infirmary and sees Tsukasa besides her. Tsukasa asks what she was doing being unconscious by the school gate. Yui was puzzled about what just happened and the mysterious incident that she experienced, and about her arm injury which is not there. Yui wonders if it was a dream, while Tsukasa watching and confused about Yui's reaction. Tsukasa points out that he was concerned about her and stopped by her house, and Yui's mother told him that Yui had gone back to school, and found her unconscious by school's gate. Tsukasa excuses himself for a bit, then comes back with a cafe au lait and gives it to Yui since he figures that Yui would be thirsty after sweating a lot in her sleep. Tsukasa then points out that what time she will have her entrance exam, which is only within the next four hours. Yui was dejected because taking a test was the least thing she had in mind after going through a lot. Tsukasa tries to comfort the Yui who was crying that she was glad that she's still alive. He then asks if she can stand because he wants to show Yui something. Yui agrees, and they both leave the nurse's office. Both Tsukasa and Yui go to the walkway between the school buildings, and after waiting a bit, they see a sunrise. He's glad that Yui is cheered up. Yui asks why he shows this to her today, and he responds that there is no particular reason. Tsukasa asks if Yui is okay since she's all red, but she responds that it might be because of the sunlight playing tricks on her skin. Yui then apologizes to him, and he was confused why. Yui explains that it was because they had an argument about the school's legend about the ghost, but Tsukasa laughs it off and says that he did not mind any of it. Tsukasa then stares at Yui and then points out a strange bruise on Yui's arm around her elbow, which she didn't notice. It was the area where Yoshie grabbed her arms in her dream. Tsukasa comments that it looks that it hurts, which she said it does not. Yui later asks Tsukasa if they can hold hands before going home for a while, which he does not mind. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #7; Repentant Reals Go to Hell Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows TsukasaFull.png|Tsukasa's full profile BoS-Tsukasa.png|A close-up of Tsukasa, seen by Yui Shishido when she wakes up after fell unconscious BoS-Tsukasa2.png|A closeup of Tsukasa BoS-sunrise.png|Tsukasa takes Yui to his special place Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Tsukasa-Yui-2u.png|Tsukasa and Yui acting a romantic scene Tsukasa-Yui-2u-2.png|Tsukasa and embarrassed Yui acting a romantic scene 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game2.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game3.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui with a man named MORISAW in the form of the Antique Doll on TV instructing to play a game 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game4.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui with a man named 'MORISAW' in the form of the Antique Doll on TV instructing to play a game 2U-Tsukasa-profile.png|Tsukasa's personal data |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES CP-BoS-project-dollies.jpg|Tsukasa, Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, and Naomi Nakashima on the cover ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♂Scorpion♂" Corpse-party-whisper-scorpion.jpg|Tsukasa with Satoshi, Kensuke Kurosaki, and Sakutaro Morishige |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Tsukasa-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "や", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist on the cover Tsukasa-art.jpg|Art of Tsukasa by Sakuya Kamishiro Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party 2U Category:Males Category:Alive